Donna KISU ga hoshii?
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Drabbles. Ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan? CRACK pair and random. Chapter 4: Illusion Kiss. 2618 include BX. Shounen-ai Warning : AU, lil bit OOC, geje, beberapa kata umpatan yang tidak sopan, et cetera. Mind to read and request?
1. Chapter 1

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Donna kisu ga hoshii?

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 100S

Warning : AU, lil bit OOC, geje, beberapa kata umpatan yang tidak sopan, et cetera

Summary: Drabbles. Ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan? CRACK pair. Chapter 1: the hiccup-kiss. 100S. Shounen-ai

Here we go..

Chapter 1 : The Hiccup-kiss

"Hik.. hik.."

Squalo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Squalo-kun, daijoubu?" tanya Lussuria di sebelahnya.

"V-vo- hiik.. ini cuma cegukan sialan. Tak usah dihiraukan," jawab Squalo kesal.

"Jangan diremehkan lho! Cegukan juga punya mitos mengerikan," Lussuria bergidik pelan.

"Mengerikan? Voi! Jangan bercanda! Ini hanya kekurangan cairan! Jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Kau terlalu banyak nontok film horror, banci sialan!" gusar Squalo sambil meninggalkan Lussuria yang masih bergidik.

=== 100S ===

- Squalo's POV -

'Tch, mengerikan? Memangnya aku gampang percaya dengan hal-hal bodoh yang tak masuk akal begitu? Huh, ini kejadian biologis yang terjadi pada setiap orang. Apa dia tak pernah bela-'

"Hik.."

Aku menutup mulutku kembali dengan kedua tangan.

"VOII! Cegukan sialan ini menggangguku!" teriakku kesal.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, hendak menuju ke kantin. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kantin, aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui pada saat cegukan konyol ini menggangguku.

"Shishishi.. kau mau ke kantin, Squally?" sapa pemuda dengan senyuman khasnya. Di sebelahnya pemuda berambut hijau sedang sibuk melepaskan pisau-pisau dari punggungnya. Ketika, mendengar sapaan pemuda bernama Bel itu, Fran mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Squalo.

"Senpai, bisa kau tolong aku melepaskan pisau pangeran palsu ini dari punggungku?" mohon Fran dengan tampang tak-ekspresifnya.

"Vo- hik!" kembali aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Shishishi.. Squally cegukan! Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu? Tadi itu kawai, lho!" sindir Bel masih dengan senyum anehnya.

Mukaku memerah, malu. 'Sial!' batinku.

"Bel-senpai benar juga, aku setuju!"

JLEB

Bertambah lagi tusukan di punggung Fran, kali ini pedangku yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Geez, bisakah kalian enyah dari pandanganku- hik," gumamku kesal.

"Dengar, Squally. Jangan meremehkan cegukan," kata Bel serius.

"Benar-benar, aku dengar jika ada orang yang cegukannya sampai 100 kali, dia akan mati," sambung Fran.

Bel hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tch! Mitos apa itu? Itu cuma mitos, tak ada yang bisa membuktikan itu benar," kataku dengan menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

"Shishishi.. kita lihat saja nanti, Squally! Jika kau mati, berarti mitos itu benar, kan?" kata Bel meninggalkanku.

"Tch! Itu tidak be- hik," kembali kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, bergegas berlari menuju kantin sekolah.

- end of Squalo's POV -

== 100S ==

Botol air mineral berjatuhan dari meja Squalo. Sudah 5 botol air mineral diminumnya. Tapi, tetap saja cegukan itu tidak berhenti.

"Hik.. hik.." cegukan itu malah menjadi semakin cepat dan intens.

"Vo-hik.. padahal sudah minum se-hik banyak ini hik.." kesalnya. Squalo tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan Lussuria, Bel dan Fran tadi. Bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya pada perkataan mereka, itu hanya mito-hik," oceh Squalo sambil membuang botol yang ada di dekatnya.

Kesal karena cegukan tak kunjung berhenti, Squalo memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia berpikir bahwa kekurangan oksigen adalah salah satu penyebabnya cegukan, oleh karena itu dia ingin berada di taman belakang sekolah yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon rindang.

Tak seorangpun dilihatnya di taman belakang sekolah, sambil mengendorkan kerah bajunya dengan membuka beberapa kancing atas.

"Hahh.. hik.. hik" ditengah napasnya tersenggal-senggal masih juga cegukan itu mengganggunya.

Squalo segera mengirup udara dalam-dalam lalu melepaskannya pelan-pelan selama beberapa detik. Berharap cegukannya berakhir.

"Hik.. hik,"

Squalo kembali menutup mulutnya, mau tidak mau dia sekarang merasa bergidik. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar mati saat cegukan ke-100?

"Voi! Cegukan brengsek, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti, hah?" teriak Squalo frustasi.

Mengadahkan dua tangannya, tetesan air mata jatuh di sana. "Voi! Aku tidak mau-hik mati dengan cara konyol seperti ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Squalo-kun?"

Squalo menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik putihnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau datang kesini, rubah sialan! Ma-hik-u menertawaiku, hah?" teriak Squalo kesal.

"Are~? Squalo-kun menangis, eh?"

"Diam, kau, Byakuran! Tch-hik, cegukan brengsek ini akan membunuhku, kau senang sekarang?"

"Cegukan?"

"Jika kau hik cegukan mencpai 100 ka-hik-li, kau akan mati."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, brengsek-hik."

"Mau kubantu mengehentikannya?" tawar Byakuran.

Squalo menurunkan intensi kemarahannya, sebelum dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya bagaimana, dengan kecepatan tak terduga Byakuran sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Squalo. Tak menunggu lama, Byakuran menghisap semua pasokan oksigen Squalo. Membuat Squalo agak kewalahan, dan akhirnya mendorong tubuh Byakuran menjauh darinya.

"VOOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" teriak Squalo sambil mengusap bibirnya, masih terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Menghentikan, cegukanmu, kan?" jawab Byakuran sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Benar. Cegukan Squalo berhenti. Tapi, dia masih tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Byakuran yang tiba-tiba padanya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Squalo kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Trims," ucapnya pelan.

=== 100S ===

Are~ Squally selingkuh dari Xanxus! Byakuran juga selingkuh dari Mukuro! Tapi, saya demen ama pair ini.. hoho.. crack tapi seru, kan? Okeh, ada yang familiar ama cerita di atas? Yap! Saya minjem plot manga shonen-ai yang berjudul GHOST! *waktu saya googling ketemunya malah 07 Ghost, ternyata judul aslinya itu EERIE QUEERIE*. Btw, itu manga bacanya waktu smp kelas 3 lho.. hehe gak disangka ternyata saya tertarik ama shonen-ai ketika umur segitu..

Yosh! Mind to review? Rikues juga boleh.. diutamakan yang CRACK! Hidup Crack!


	2. Chapter 2

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Donna kisu ga hoshii?

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : D69

Warning : AU, lil bit OOC, geje, beberapa kata umpatan yang tidak sopan, et cetera

Summary: Drabbles. Ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan? CRACK pair. Chapter 2: French (fries) kiss. D69. Shounen-ai

Here we go..

Chapter 2: French (fries) kiss

"Hngg," Dino menghembuskan napasnya. Bosan. Hal itu yang dirasakannya saat ini juga. Entah kenapa perasaan itu datang lebih sering akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyouya pasti akan marah kalau aku mendatanginya lagi untuk ke 5 kalinya untuk minggu ini," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap langit. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kyouya lagi? Pasti dia akan menolak mentah-mentah, beruntung kemarin aku masih bisa lolos dari serangan 'kamikorosu'nya. Hngghh," dengusnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Don Cavallone itupun akhirnya mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Memencet dan menahan tombol '1', lalu keluarlah nama Kyouya di layer ponselnya.

"Tut.. tut.."

"Yappari, Kyouya sedang sibuk. Sampai-sampai dia malas untuk menerima teleponku. Ah, bagaimana kalau berkunjung ke rumah Tsuna. Aku akan telepon dia," gumamnya.

Dino kembali memencet tombol ponselnya, dan memposisikan ponsel di telingaya.

"Ah, Halo? Tsuna?"

"Halo? Dino-kun, kah? Maaf, Tsunayoshi sedang tidak ada di rumah. Reborn mengajaknya latihan dari kemarin. Apa ada perlu? Mungkin nanti kalau pulang, bisa disampaikan," terdengar suara ibu Tsuna dari ponsel Dino.

"Ah, maaf. Ti-tidak usah, ini bukan hal yang penting, kok! Hanya mau mampir saja ke sana, tapi karena Tsuna tidak ada mungkin lain waktu aku berkunjung ke sana" jawab Dino sambil mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya.

"Sayang sekali."

"Hmm, baiklah, Tante (bener gak Dino manggil ibunya Tsuna, tante?) maaf mengganggu. Lain waktu aku akan mencicipi makanan Tante lagi, selamat siang."

"Siang."

Dino memutus teleponnya, untuk ketiga kalinya dia menghembuskan napasnya. "Hngg, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

== D69 ==

Dengan putus asa, akhirnya Dino memutuskan pergi ke restoran cepat saji terdekat dengan tempatnya saat ini. Restoran itu berada di seberang jalan, otomatis Dino harus menyebrang jalan untuk menuju restoran itu.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, didorongnya pintu restoran itu.

"Irasshaimase," sambut pegawainya.

Dino hanya memberikan senyum singkatnya, lalu mulai memesan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Tolong burger sata, cola satu, -" Dino melihat sekeliling restoran, mencari tempat duduk kosong untuknya. Akhirnya dia menemukan tempat duduk kosong di samping jendela restoran.

"Diantar ke sana, ya!" kata Dino sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong.

Sang pegawaipun mengangguk, "Silahkan menunggu, tuan."

"Terima kasih," jawab Dino sambil tersenyum.

Dino melihat sekeliling restoran, sekali lagi. Dinopun tersenyum, tapi ketika dia melihat di samping meja kosong temuannya itu senyumnya makin lebar. Seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang asyik menikmati kentang gorengnya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_-nya.

"Akhirnya, rasa bosanku terobati," ujar Dino senang, langsung berjalan menuju meja seseorang yang dikenalnya itu.

Dua langkah terakhir, Dino menggapaikan tangannya menyetuh pundak pemuda yang dikenalnya itu. Sontak membuat sang empu pemilik pundak itu kaget, dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Mukuro?"

"Oya oya, Cavallone? Kau merusak siangku yang damai," ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mukuro, jangan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, sebagai sesama mafia," kata Dino setengah berbisik ketika menyebutkan 'mafia'.

"Kufufu, jangan seenaknya kau bilang aku ini mafia. Kau memang mafia, tapi aku bukan, Cavallone," bantah Mukuro.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Dino mengalah dan segera mengambil kursi di hadapan Mukuro.

"Oya? Aku tidak ingat mempersilahkan dirimu untuk duduk semeja denganku," masih dengan senyum sinisnya, Mukuro menatap Dino tajam.

"Kau tahu? Melihat kentang gorengmu aku jadi lapar," ujar Dino berusaha membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Kau punya mulut untuk memesannya, kan?"

"Tapi, aku mau punyamu," jawab Dino sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya pada kentang goring Mukuro.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Oya oya, aku bukan pengasuhmu yang harus berbagi kentang goreng denganmu, Cavallone."

"O, ayolah!"

Mukuro's pov –

'Oya oya, kenapa kuda jingkrak ini mendatangi mejaku. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi dari sini daripada harus berurusan dengannya,' batinku.

Akupun segera mengambil posisi untuk berdiri meninggalkan meja, namun tangan Dino menekan pundakku. Memaksaku untuk kembali duduk.

"Ayolah, Mukuro. Jangan pergi! Tolong temani aku, aku cuma iseng kok!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Aku hanya memberikan tatapan sinis padanya, "Kau benar-benar anak kecil yang merepotkan."

Itu adalah suatu ejekan menurutku, tapi Dino hanya tersenyum menganggapnya sebagai pujian.

"Hehehe," senyumnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau salah merayuku dengan cara seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kyouya," kataku memotong senyumnya.

"E-eh? Kau tahu bagaimana aku merayu Kyouya? Kau stalker?" katanya heran.

"Hng, kurasa kau harus hari-hati kalau berkencan di tempat umum. Semua orang bisa melihatmu."

"E-eh? Jadi waktu aku makan siang bersama Kyouya itu kau juga ada di sana? Kenapa kau tidak menyapa kita?"

"Jangan bercanda, Cavallone! Untuk apa aku menyapa kalian, tidak ada untungnya buatku," kataku sambil tersenyun sinis.

"Mungkin kau _cemburu_?"

"Maaf? Jangan besar kepala, Cavallone."

"Kau menyukai Kyouya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, hentikan pertanyaan konyolmu itu!" desisku pelan, sambil mengambil softdrink di sebelah bungkusan kentang goreng.

"Lalu, berarti kau menyukai_ku_?

"Uh-huk," aku tersedak.

"Benar, kan?"

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku yang memerah, menatap ke luar jendela.

'Kuso! Kenapa kuda bodoh itu menyimpulkan hal seperti itu,' batinku geram.

end of Mukuro's pov –

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu? Apa kau malu?" goda Dino.

Mukuro kembali menatap Dino, langsug memberikan senyuman sinisnya. "Kufufu, kau terlalu besar kepala."

Mukuro mengambil sebatang kentang goreng, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tak menghiraukan Dino yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Kembali dia menutup matanya menikmati musik dari _headphone_-nya. Tak menyadari Dino sudah bergerak maju ke arahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Mukuro yang sedang mengunyah kentang goreng.

Mukuro kaget dan membuka matanya, kesempatan itu digunakan Dino untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mukuro. Mengambil jatah kentang goreng yang dimakan Mukuro.

Setelah berhasil mengambil jatah, Dino melepaskan ciumannya. Dino mengunyah kentang goreng sebentar lalu menelannya. Berbisik di telinga Mukuro, "Trims. Kentang gorengnya enak sekali, Mukuro."

Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Mukuro menjadi merah padam, sesegera mungkin diapun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahaha, kau imut sekali kalau malu-malu seperti itu. Ah, itu makananku datang. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Trims sudah mengobati kebosananku, Mukuro," kata Dino sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kuso!" gerutu Mukuro pelan.

== D69 ==

Garing?

Trims buat uke saya si Natsume yang udah nyumbang ide buat inspirasi *hagu* gara-gara ngomongin french kiss jadi nyambung ke kentang goreng.

Review's Reply :

Sad Ending Lover : Hehe.. mereka tukang selingkuh! *dilempar marshmallow ama Byakuran* Gomen, D18-nya belum bisa diwujud-in disini. Lain kali mungkin, tapi ini D69 request-anmu. Silahkan dinikmati! XD

Ninja-edit : Ano, XanLan ya? Lan itu Lansia? Yosh! Next chapter mungkin dikabulin. 100Dae masih crack juga kayanya, tapi saya udah pernah nulis 100Dae, mungkin lain kali nulis lagi.

RadioBrain Walker: Haha, keliatan kayak nangis ya? Soalnya gak ngerti bunyi cegukan kalo dalam tulisan kaya gimana, sih.. . *curhat* Rikues-nya crack bener. Tapi, karena gak baca manganya jadi saya gak tau perwatakan Enma. Mungkin untuk pair yang G51 atau ColloHiba bisa ditampung. ^^

Rst : Haha.. iya Bayakuran emang tukang selingkuh. Selingkuhannya bejibun. TENG KYUU *inggrisan ancur*. Ryokai! Tunggu aja, chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Heartless Lotus: Trims. ^^ Wah, plotnya juga makasih. IemitsuDino patut dicoba.. dan sangat sangat CRACK! LOL

Yap, minna mind to review? Ato rikues?


	3. Chapter 3

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Donna kisu ga hoshii?

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : LanXan

Warning : AU, lil bit OOC, geje, beberapa kata umpatan yang tidak sopan, et cetera

Summary: Drabbles. Ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan? CRACK pair. Chapter 3: Guilty Kiss. LanXan. Shounen-ai. Perubahan genre khusus chapter ini

Here we go..

Chapter 3: Guilty Kiss

Aku ingat tangan itu, tangan lembut besar yang mengelus rambutku yang acak-acakkan. Dengan senyumnya yang sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang garang. Aku mengadahkan wajahku, siluetnya begitu dingin karena hari itu memang salju turun dengan lembut. Seketika, dingin yang menggerogotiku sirna.

"Kau mau jadi anakku?" tawar pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang besar kepadaku.

Diam sesaat, setelah berpikir untuk keberapa kalinya aku mengambil uluran tangan itu. Disambutnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sekarang ini kulihat, di pangkuanku sendiri. Berbeda dengan malam itu yang dihiasi putihnya salju, sekarang senyuman itu dihiasi dengan merah. Merah karena darah.

== LanXan ==

Kejadian ini mungkin tak akan terjadi kalau aku tak bertemu anak kecil aneh dengan warna mata yang berlainan itu. Dengan lugasnya dia menjabarkan sesuatu yang pahit bagiku.

"Kau tahu? Yang membunuh keluargamu?" tanyanya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu," ucapku singkat saat itu.

"Ricardo, itulah nama pembunuhnya. Kufufu.. terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum renyah.

Seketika aku melihat matanya, menginginkan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Sebelum akhirnya kusadari kalau dia adalah ilusionis hebat. Kulihat mata merahnya tertulis angka dalam huruf kanji Jepang.

Setelah itu kulihat beberapa adegan seperti adegan film yang diputar ulang. Darah. Tawa. Mayat. Dan wajah Ricardo dengan penuh kemenangan.

Melihat itu, terpercik rasa dendam padanya. Ya, pada Ricardo. Pria yang menemukanku sendirian dalam badai salju. Pria yang menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Pria yang selama ini kupanggil 'ayah' walaupun tanpa ikatan darah.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya padaku? Itu yang kulihat," sambung anak itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku hanya diam, bukan karena shock atau apa. Tapi, karena kemarahanku tak terkendali. 'Aku harus membunuhny,' batinku berteriak.

== LanXan ==

Krieett..

Kudengar derit pintu ditengah malam, aku tahu siapa yang datang tanpa melihatnya. Ricardo memang berjanji akan merayakan ulangtahunku walaupun misinya belum selesai. Dan aku memang sengaja tak menyalakan lampu. Kuraih pisau yang memang sudah kusiapkan di depan mejaku. Megambil langkah untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Lancia? Itu kau?" konfirmasinya karena mendengar suara langkahku.

Dan.. Jlebb..

Kutusukkan pisau ditanganku dengan penuh kekuatan ke arahnya.

Brukk.. Tubuhnya rubuh. Tak disangka tusukan itu mengenai dada sebelah kanannya. Dan membuatnya langsung terjatuh. Dalam kegelapan aku memandangnya dengan hina.

"Kau telah membunuh orang tuaku, itulah yang pantas untukmu."

"La-lancia, buon compleanno," katanya sebelum menutup matanya. Kunyalakan lampu, kulihat mayat Ricardo bersimbah darah. Bukan karena tusukanku saja tapi juga karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kuraih tubuhnya yang tak punya jiwa lagi itu ke pangkuanku. Kulihat wajahnya tersenyum, sama seperti senyuman disaat dia menemukanku di tengah badai salju.

== LanXan ==

Entah sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu kejadian itu, sama sekali detailnya tidak pernah terlewat dalam mimpiku. Darah. Mayat. Anak laki-laki dengan mata berbeda itu. Salju. Ricardo. Banyak hal tentang kejadian masa laluku yang kelam. Di tengah lamunanku yang mengerikan itu, aku memandang seorang anak kecil persis bahkan seperti cloning Ricardo.

Dia berjalan ke arahku mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke arah kakiku. Kuambil bola itu, anak itupun berlari semakin dekat kepadaku. Mirip. Ricardo kecil.

"Terima kasih, om," katanya dengan wajahnya yang mulai terlihat garang persis Ricardo.

Kuserahkan bola itu padanya. Mengambil dengan tangan kecilnya anak itu lalu tersenyum.

"Ri-ricardo."

"Hah? Om kenal papaku? Aku memang mirip dengan ayahku," katanya.

"Papamu?"

"Yap, Ibuku bilang Papaku orang hebat! Dia adalah seorang pemimpin organisasi. Tapi, sayangnya ayahku sudah meninggal karena orang yang telah dipercayainya telah membunuhnya," katanya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ceritanya.

"Namaku Xanxus, salam kenal."

Xanxus mengulurkan tangannya padaku, kusambut tangan kecilnya itu.

"A-aku, panggil saja aku Lan," jawabku salah tingkah.

"Lan, Lan-san? Baiklah, Lan-san! Sampai bertemu kembali," pamitnya riang sambil berlari.

== LanXan ==

"Aku tidak tahu pasti soal kejadian itu. Ibuku bercerita kalau Papa meninggal karena dibunuh orang kepercayaannya. Aku lupa namanya. Tapi, Papa berpesan padaku kala itu. Dia ingin mempertemukanku dengan orang kepercayaannya itu-" Xanxus menjilat es krim coklatnya. "Hng.. tapi nasib berkata lain. Papa terluka dalam misinya lalu saat dia kembali ke markasnya dia dibunuh. Aku sempat mendengarkan diskusinya dengan orang-orang berbaju aneh. Dia bilang bahwa orang yang membunuh Papa itu mungkin saja bisa dihasut oleh seseorang bernama Mukuro atau siapa pemimpin pertama organisasi Kokuyo. Papa hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Katanya dia akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada orang itu bahwa yang membunuh keluarganya adalah organisasi Kokuyo. Organisasi Kokuyo adalah organisasi baru bentukan dari organisasi yang telah dihancurkan oleh keluarga orang kepercayaan. Lalu, teman Papa memperingatkan Papa untuk berhati-hati karena sikap Papa yang melindungi orang kepercayaannya itu. Tapi, yang didapat Papaku malah kematian," katanya muram.

Aku tertegun medengar cerita dari mulut Ricardo kecil itu. Perasaan dendamku yang begitu mendalam pada Ricardo seketika tergantikan dengan perasaan bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ricardo juga memiliki keluarga.

"Ah," Xanxus berteriak kecil melihat bolanya menggelinding di tengah jalan. "Aku harus mengambilnya, bola itu sangat berharga bagiku."

Xanxus melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengambil bola itu. Sebelum aku tersadar dengan hal mengerikan yang akan menimpanya. Kulihat siluet truk besar melaju kea rah Xanxus yang sedang mengambil bolanya.

"Awas!" refleksku sambil berlari menuju Xanxus.

=== LanXan ===

Samar-samar kulihat darah. Xanxus menangis, dan aku terbaring di pangkuannya.

"Lan-san, hiks, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau, kau jadi begini," katanya di sela-sela isakan tangis.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Xanxus. Aku memang pantas mati. Kau pantas hidup. Yang membunuh Papamu adalah Lancia. Dan Lancia adalah namaku. Ini hukumanku, karena aku telah jatuh pada ilusi seseorang. Maafkan aku," kuraih pipi Xanxus kuberikan ciuman di dahinya.

"Itu hadiah terakhir dari ayahmu dan kenang-kenangan dariku," ucapku sebelum aku terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

Pelan-pelan mataku terpejam, kepalaku terkulai ke samping kulihat siluet anak aneh, Mukuro menyeringai kepadaku. 'Aku akan membunuhmu, Mukuro' batinku berteriak sebelum aku tertidur untuk selamanya.

== LanXan ==

Huwaaaaa…. Kenapa jadi Angst begini. Lha rikues-nya no smut dan blabla jadi ya hasilnya kaya gini. Maaf ya, Ninja-edit ceritanya jadi kaya gini..

Review's reply:

Suzuru Seiyo: Hehe .. Dino kan masih setia ama Hibari. Nanti Hibari juga bakal selingkuh kok! *plak* Hoho.. Kikyo51, 100Ghost sama 0200 menggoda iman.. :9 Yosh! Tunggu aja..

quan' Titanium : Hoho.. silahkan request sesuka Anda! ^^ 2618, ya? Ditunggu aja, yang jelas saya udah nemu plotnya, kok! 10080 y.. hmm.. hmm boleh juga

Sad Ending Lover: Sama-sama.. ^^ Gara-gara nonton RED makanya langsung kepikiran D69.. Lol! Okok.. ^^b

RadioBrain Walker: Lol! Dan Dino berhasil mendapat ciuman Muku dan dan GOAL (?)/abaikan.. gomennn rikuesnya belum terlaksana. ToT belum nemu plot yang pas.

Sharaemon : Hoho.. mungkin juga.. thanks reviewnya.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Donna kisu ga hoshii?

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 2618 include BX and D18

Warning : AU, lil bit OOC, geje, beberapa kata umpatan yang tidak sopan, et cetera

Summary: Drabbles. Ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan? CRACK pair. Chapter 4: Illusion Kiss. 2618 include BX. Shounen-ai

Here we go..

Chapter 4: Illusion Kiss

Bel melemparkan sapu yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Lussuria kepadanya. Dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau membersihkan markas. Itu hanya pekerjaan bagi rakyat jelata, alasannya. Tapi, Lussuria berusaha menjelaskan pada Bel bahwa sekarang adalah giliran piketnya dengan Fran. Varia memang organisasi pembunuh dan mata-mata nomor satu saat itu di Italia, tapi walaupun keahlian anggotanya adalah membunuh dengan cara sadis, ketuanya –Xanxus, sangat terobsesi dengan kebersihan begitu juga uhukistrinyauhuk Squalo. Atas dasar itulah ditentukan jadwal piket membersihkan markas secara rutin oleh anggota-anggotanya. Jadwalnya pun sudah khusus dibuat oleh Xanxus. Minggu pertama adalah gilirannya dengan Squalo. Minggu kedua giliran Lavi dibantu dengan Mosca. Minggu ketiga giliran Lussuria yang juga dibantu dengan Mosca. Minggu keempat adalah giliran Bel dan Fran.

"Cih! Pangeran tidak akan melakukan ini, Fran cepat lakukan ilusimu dan buat ruangan ini jadi bersih!" perintah Bel.

"Aku tidak mau, bukankah kita hampir saja ketahuan bulan kemarin? Aku tidak mau membantu pangeran palsu seperti- ouch!" Tiga pisau menancap di kepala Fran.

"Ushishishi…Rupanya sekarang kau pandai bicara, kodok!"

"Senpai juga mudah emosi akhir-akhir ini, nanti cepat keri- ouch!"

"Diam, kodok! Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" kata Bel dengan nada serius.

"Taruhan? Baiklah, aku pasti jadi pemenangnya," celoteh Fran dengan tampangnya yang datar (ekspresi maksudnya).

"Ushishishi.. jangan sombong dulu, kodok! Karena taruhan ini tantangannya akan sulit. Jika aku menang, maka kau yang akan mengerjakan tugas piket sendirian selama setahun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana?" tawar Bel.

"Aku terima. Sekarang apa tantangannya?"

"Kau harus mencium Hibari Kyouya," kata Bel dengan penuh penekanan.

Fran, yang memang wajahnya kurang ekpresif hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Mingkin dalam hatinya dia kaget dengan tantangan yang diberikan senpainya itu. "Baiklah, senpai. Tapi, aku juga punya tantangan untukmu."

Senyum kemenangan Bel seketika terkoyak oleh perkecualian yang diberikan oleh Fran.

"Apa, kodok?"

"Kau harus mencium Bos," jawab Fran dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Mendengar itu, senyum Bel semakin tak terlihat. Wajahnya kaget setengah mati, dia berpikir keras 'kenapa kodok itu memiliki otak yang cerdas juga'. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Bel menyetujui tantangan Fran, "Baiklah, pangeran pasti akan jadi pemenangnya."

"Tapi, senpai. Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk mencobanya. Deal?"

"Deal!"

=== 2618 ===

Xanxus sangat lelah sekali. Sudah banyak misi yang dijalaninya tapi misi itu seakan tiada henti menghampirinya. Tak menyadari bahwa Fran melihatnya dari kejauhan karena Bel berkata ingin menuntaskan tantangannya. Xanxus menyentuh lehernya, memijatnya beberapa saat karena kelelahan. Saat lelah itulah akhirnya tak sadar Xanxus menutup matanya. Tidur.

Bel, yang sedaritadi menunggu momen-momen Xanxus tertidur akhirnya mulai beraksi. Dibukanya pintu ruang kerja Xanxus perlahan dan mengendap-endap dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu di meja Xanxus.

Dengan hati-hati, Bel berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Mendekati Xanxus yang tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa kerjanya. Melihat bosnya tertidur, Bel menyunggingkan senyumnya. 'Aku pasti menang,' batinnya.

Perlahan-lahan Bel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xanxus. 'Bos, imut juga kalau lagi tidur,' komennya dalam hati. Hampir setengah senti lagi bibir Bel menempel dengan bibir Xanxus, sedikit lagi …

Bukk

"Ouch!" pekik Bel sambil memegang perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sampah!" bentak Xanxus, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri terlihat sebersit rona merah di pipinya.

"Keluar dari ruanganku, sampah! Atau kau kubunuh!"

"Ushishishi.. maafkan aku, Bos! Tapi, pipi Bos merah tuh," goda Bel.

Xanxus, dengan tangannya yang gesit langsung meraih asbak di mejanya dan melempar kea rah Bel. Beruntung Bel berhasil keluar dan langsung menutup pintu ruangan. Sehingga, asbak itu pecah terbentur pintu.

"Cih! Aku gagal, tapi pasti kodok itu akan gagal juga," gumam Bel percaya diri.

=== BX ===

"Senpai, sudah kalah. Pasti aku yang akan menang," kata Fran.

"Ushishishi… jangan bahagia dulu, kodok! Kau belum berhasil menghadapi tantanganmu, kan? Otomatis kedudukan kita masih sama," sambung Bel.

"Tapi, dengan kekalahan senpai. Itu adalah kondisi menguntungkan bagiku."

"Kau pasti akan gagal juga. Dan hasilnya pasti draw."

"Jangan pede dulu, senpai!"

Kedua orang itu berbicara di ranting pohon dekat Namimoro Chuu sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik sang Ketua Komite Kedisplinan, Hibari Kyoya.

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah kesempatanku untuk menang. Tunggu di sini dan lihat, senpai! Aku akan menunjukkan kemenanganku," pamit Fran langsung berlari ke arah Hibari Kyouya.

"Kau akan habis, digigit olehnya, kodok! Ushishishi."

== 2618 ==

"Kyoya!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan coat bulunya.

"Hng? Mau apa kau kemari, kuda jingkrak?" jawab Hibari malas-malasan.

"Etto, aku rindu padamu Kyoya," jawab pemuda itu dengan polosnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ucapkan sekali lagi lelucon itu, kamikorosu!" ancam Hibari.

"Ahaha.. kau imut sekali, Kyoya!"

Hibari yang sebal langsung menatap Dino tajam. Kedua tonfanya sudah dalam posisi siap serang. Dengan hitungan cepat, Hibari sudah menerjang Dino. Dino dengan gesitnya menghindari serangan Hibari.

"Kau semakin imut kalau lagi marah, Kyoya!"

"Tutup mulutmu, haneuma!"

Hibari terus melancarkan pukulan-pukulan tonfanya terhadap Dino. Tapi, pukulan itu sia-sia karena tidak mengenai sesentipun tubuh Dino. Dengan cambuk yang digenggamnya, Dino menggerakkan cambuknya. Cambuknya melilit tubuh Hibari, otomatis membuat Hibari tak berkutik dan jatuh.

Hibari menatap tajam ke arah Dino. "Siapa kau?"

"Ah, ketahuan, ya?" Tiba-tiba sosok Dino berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda dengan topi kodoknya yang khas.

"Dino pasti akan berbuat ceroboh kalau Romario tidak ada di dekatnya," ujar Hibari.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata risetku agak sedikit cacat."

"Lepaskan ikatan cambuk ini! Kalau tidak, akan kubunuh kau!"

Fran langsung berjalan mendekati Hibari yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak lagi, Fran mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari.

"Ini untuk kemenanganku," bisik Fran lalu menyentuh dan mencium bibir Hibari dengan lembut.

Pemandangan aneh terjadi di atas atap gedung Namimori Chuu, seorang Ketua Komite Kediplinan bertekuk lutut oleh pemuda berambut hijau.

"Aku benci ilusi."

=== 2618 ===

"Kuso! Aku kalah!" geram Bel sambil masih memegang teropongnya.

Alhasil, seorang Belphegor –pangeran palsu itupun mengerjakan tugas piket itu sendirian setahun penuh.

…

…

== 2618 ==

Bel-kun, malang sekali nasibmu, nak! Hoho.. sekalian rumahku dibersihin donk! Yosh, fic ini rekues-an quan 'Titanium. Bagaimana menurutmu?

Yosh! Sedikit ngiklan, ada yang suka Starry Sky? Saya punya akun kolaborasi 'Ren Natsume' baru aja update fic baru tentang Starry Sky. Mind to read?

Review's reply

Rudolf Rayquaza : Setuju banget! Apalagi kalau pair fave kita lagi pada ciuman, bisa-bisa nosebleed ngliatnya. LOL Trims review and alert-nya.. ^^

Suzuru Seiyo : Eh? Maaf *kasih tisu* cup cup cup, jangan nangis lagi Seiyo-san! Makasih buat pujiannya, padahal saya ini gak punya bakat buat bikin Angst lho! 100Ghost menggoda iman! Udah lama mikirin mereka juga buat dijadiin pairing, tapi ya gitu adaaaa aja halangannya buat ngetik ampe idenya menguap entah kemana. Hibari selingkuh sama kodok! *slap*

Ninja-edit : Yokatta~ anda suka fic saya! *bows* saya bener-bener seneng, lho! Makasih buat masukannya.. ^^ saya tunggu fic LanXan-nya

Sad Ending Lover : Kalau ciumannya lebih hot lagi nanti si Lancia dapet tuduhan pelecehan seksual anak di bawah umur donk! ^^ Ok! Ditunggu, yak!


End file.
